Les Années folles
by Maneeya
Summary: Poudlard secoué pour la venue de la nouvelle génération. Recueil d'OS. James II (1, 7, 9) Dominique (2, 11, 18) Rose (3, 15, 16) Albus (4, 12, 14, 16) Molly II (5) Lily(6, 13) Victoire (10, 17) Louis (19) 8 : Secret Fish
1. 2016 - Décembre

2016 – Décembre

James Sirius Potter ne manquait pas d'ambition. Lorsqu'il sortait avec son père dans la rue, il y avait toujours au minimum cinq passants pour féliciter le Héros, un commerçant pour offrir la course et des paquets de sourires ravis à l'idée d'avoir simplement croiser ou converser avec le Survivant.

Si cela avait le don d'agacer son père, James avait toujours été fasciné.

Quelle déception à neuf ans quand ils avaient évoqué brièvement la guerre et le rôle central de son père. Ah son père. Il était trop modeste et il avait ruiné pas mal de ses fantasmes en lui expliquant la part de vrai/faux dans la légende l'entourant.

Mais toute l'humilité de son père ne parviendrait jamais à calmer l'enthousiasme immense de la communauté sorcière. Un enthousiasme que le jeune James avait toujours envié.

Malheureusement, tout fils de Potter qu'il était, il avait rapidement compris que le commun des mortels ne pouvait atteindre ce niveau d'admiration que par la scène. Et sa scène à lui, ce fut le Quiddich.

Dès sa seconde année, il avait été accepté dans l'équipe de sa maison – Gryffondor bien sûr. Mais le premier match avait révélé que si James Potter jouait au Noble Sport, il était excessif de dire qu'il faisait partie d'une équipe. Du haut de ses douze ans, il était déjà grisé par le bruit de la foule, la clameur des encouragements, la chaleur de la communion. Il était plus à l'aise sur son balais que sur la terre ferme, il faisait des figures avant chacun de ses buts les rendant toujours plus monumentaux, et parfois entre aussi.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Idole". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	2. 2018 - Septembre

2018 – Septembre

— Miss Weasley, restez je vous prie.

La voix sévère de McGonagall pouvait être aussi polie qu'elle le voulait, elle semblait toujours sur le poids d'infliger la pire punition. Dominique prit son temps pour ranger le reste de ses affaires et s'approcha du bureau quand les derniers élèves passaient la porte.

— Votre uniforme est inconvenant pour une étudiante, je veux que d'ici le repas de midi vous y aillez remédier.

Dominique, malgré son mauvais caractère érigé en légende, aimait bien sa directrice de maison. Durant les quatre dernières années, elle n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de Victoire et l'adolescente savourait cette paix si rare.

Mais elle avait aussi décidé de ne pas céder sur ce point.

— J'ai lu le règlement de Poudlard et je n'ai trouvé aucune interdiction ou contre-indication.

— Chacun est tenu de porter une tenue correcte respectueuse de soi et des autres, rappela néanmoins la professeure de Métamorphose. N'est-ce pas une contre-indication suffisante ?

— Même si j'ai raccourci ma jupe je porte des collants. Et je suis curieuse de savoir comment on juge le caractère de correction d'une paire de souliers.

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas en usant de la force, McGonagall choisit un autre angle d'approche.

— Pourquoi souhaitez-vous attirer ainsi l'attention mademoiselle ?

Le regard de la directrice était intense. Dominique se dit vaguement qu'après une cinquantaine d'année à voir défiler des élèves, la plupart des gens n'aurait plus aucune envie de s'investir plus que nécessaire. Mais pas la McGo.

Dominique haussa les épaules dans un geste calculé de désintérêt :

— Je suis rousse, je suis grande, j'ai des gros seins : j'attire déjà l'attention.

À ces mots, les yeux se plissèrent. Avant chaque phrase un petit temps d'attente se glissait durant lequel l'adolescente tenter de chasser le couperet approchant.

— Ne vous trompez pas de coupable, Miss Weasley : votre attitude sera toujours davantage en cause que votre forme.

Dominique grimaça. Elle avait quinze ans depuis même pas trois mois et elle était constamment frustré du peu de liberté qu'elle avait. Déjà, elle rêvait de partir loin.

— Alors quoi je suis une traînée ? cracha-t-elle avec un nervosité difficile à cacher.

Elle avait toujours pensé que lorsque Victoire ne serait plus à Poudlard ce serait la liberté. Ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait sa grande sœur, ou plutôt pas tout le temps, mais cette dernière prenait beaucoup trop de place. Elle était la première fille, celle qui ressemblait le plus à leur mère, celle qui était tellement sage qu'elle devait la surveiller elle alors qu'elles n'avait que trois ans de différence d'age, celle qui avait la vie idéale loin des tracas du commun des mortels, celle qui avait le bon gêne de Vélane,...

Ah Victoire, même absente elle restait désespérément chiante.

Pour enfoncer le clou, elle convolait gaiement avec Teddy alors que Dominique était sûr qu'ils ne tiendraient pas la distance. Tant mieux pour eux, s'était-elle obligé à penser avec un peu d'aigreur.

— Je suis certaine, répliqua lentement la professeure, que personne n'aurait l'idée de payer pour des relations sexuelles dans Poudlard.

De nervosité ou de soulagement, Dominique pouffa fortement. L'idée que les professeurs sachent pertinemment quelle fournaise était Poudlard était devenu follement drôle. Évidemment, l'hilarité passée, elle se sentit très très bête. Elle reprit la parole pour tenter de cacher sa gêne :

— Je vous jure que mon uniforme sera sans conséquence. Je serai toujours la même après tout.

La professeure effaça son tableau d'un coup de baguette pour cacher le discret soufflement d'exaspération qu'elle lâcha. Elle lui annonça qu'elle discuterait avec un ou deux collègues ainsi que le directeur pour statuer du degré de changement acceptable sur les uniformes.

Pour Dominique, cela équivalait bien à une victoire et elle ne pouvait pas mieux commencer l'année.

Mais après trois pas seulement, elle ne put résister à l'envie de se retourner et de poser la question qui s'était imposé à elle.

— Pourquoi pensiez-vous que ma jupe était trop courte Professeure ?

— Ce n'est pas la longueur qui importe mais le fait que vous vous en préoccupiez.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Jurer". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	3. 2023 - Juin

2023 – Juin

Rose avait délaissé la bibliothèque. Elle avait aussi abandonné son lit douillet dans la tour de Serdaigle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre de temps en trajets inutiles. L'illustre adolescente s'était trouvé une grande pièce, lumineuse et claire à un petit couloir de la cuisine. Elle y passait ses journées depuis une semaine.

Cela lui arrivait de s'endormir là-bas. Elle se réveillait alors en sursaut, la nuque douloureuse, et se demandait où elle était. Il était souvent cinq ou six heures alors elle profitait qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs et courrait jusqu'à sa tour pour se doucher. Ses cheveux roux étaient en pagaille et elle n'arrivait plus à les coiffer depuis un petit moment elle se contentait d'une queue de cheval difficile à réaliser vu l'épaisseur de ses cheveux.

Rose Weasley ne prenait jamais plus de cinq minutes pour se doucher.

Elle refaisait le chemin en sens inverse. Elle travaillait pendant deux ou trois heures puis allait chercher un petit-déjeuner copieux mais rapide. Après cela, elle ne s'arrêtait plus de travail. Quand elle ne parvenait plus à rester assise, elle se levait et réciter ses leçons. Lorsque les propriétés se mélangeaient dans sa tête elle essayait de créer des petits dictons pour les mémoriser plus facilement.

Rose s'acharnait.

Le soir, la jeune fille travaillait la pratique parce que c'était la partie qu'elle préférait. Elle faisait consciencieusement ses exercices depuis la première année et elle était ravie de voir que cela payait aujourd'hui.

Le rythme était tellement éreintant qu'elle arriva aux examens avec des cernes aussi longues qu'une baguette. Son cousin Albus s'inquiéta pour elle mais elle l'envoya chier. Il fallait que rien ne la déconcentre. Elle sentait son équilibre fragile, elle sentait qu'une demi-seconde suffirait pour que sa tête soit à nouveau bordélique et qu'elle échoue lamentablement.

« L'intelligence de sa mère. »

C'était plus facile d'être intelligente à la maison. En venant à Poudlard, elle avait eu la sensation que le monde était devenu démesuré. La bibliothèque de Poudlard était immense, sa réserve aussi, et elle sentait qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à en faire le tour. Et à quoi bon en faire le tour si ce n'était même pas pour satisfaire sa curiosité ? Parce que Rose était curieuse et pas intelligente. Elle aimait comprendre mais pas savoir.

La semaine s'acheva lentement, achevant par la même le peu de santé mental qui restait à Rose. Elle se rendit immédiatement à sa salle de révision évitant brillamment les groupes d'élèves enjoués par la fin des examens. Rose n'était même pas soulagé. Elle se sentait juste en sursit, deux ans plus tard elle savait que cela reprendrait avec la même pression, la même intensité, le même mal-être. C'était nul d'être une bonne élève.

D'autant plus nul qu'elle n'était que ça. Juste une bonne élève, mais pas exceptionnelle. Pas mémorable.

Rose commença à ranger ses affaires dans les deux sacs sans fonds qu'elle avait apporté. L'un servait à ranger les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. Elle les prenait du bout des doigts et les laissait glisser. Rose avait seize et elle ne voulait pas détester ses parents alors elle rejetait sur ses amas de papier l'inquiétude et l'écœurement que lui inspiraient leurs encouragements pressants. Elle était devenue une esclave des bouquins, réifiée par des objets.

Vraiment pathétique tout ça.

Avant de retourner dans sa salle commune, Rose passa une dernière fois aux cuisines. Un garçon plus âgé qu'elle était déjà présent. Il buvait un chocolat chaud en apprenant à une elfe à faire un sudoku. L'adolescente se demanda vaguement s'il faisait partie du club de math avant de demander poliment un chocolat chaud pour elle aussi.

Elle s'assit et dès que la boisson arriva, elle l'huma avec délice. Le chocolat avait une odeur tellement rassurante... Malheureusement même une telle dose de douceur ne pouvait lui faire oublier le calvaire de cette examen et l'attente angoissante qui allait suivre.

— Wouha t'as une sale tête !

Rose mit deux minutes de trop à comprendre qu'on parlait d'elle. Le jeune homme fraîchement rasé avait des yeux rieurs et un visage avenant malgré un manque de politesse flagrant.

— Il te manque de la chantilly, assura-t-il avant de la servir gracieusement.

Examen du BUSE, session 2023, question subsidiaire : « Définissez une méthode pour manger de la chantilly sans se retrouver affubler d'une moustache. Toute ébauche de réflexion sera prise en compte. »

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 102ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Merci". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	4. 2017 - Octobre

2017 – Octobre

Albus était trop contrarié pour parvenir à lire. Les mots filaient aux gouttes-à-gouttes sans jamais former un réel ensemble syntaxique. Il s'apprêtait à poser cet objet de malheur mais il entendit des pas et se dit que c'était mieux que rien pour paraître occupé.

Effectivement, il avait besoin d'être occupé. Un coup d'œil lui permit de repérer la silhouette squelettique de cet idiot de Spence. Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, il s'approcha directement de lui. Poli, enfin si l'on peut présenter les choses ainsi, il s'arrêta devant le lit d'Albus et l'observa sans rien dire pour attirer son attention sans le déranger. Albus détestait ce genre de politesse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

— Je viens m'excuser. Je crois que j'étais pas près à te rencontrer personnellement.

Le corps d'Albus se redressa sans même qu'il en soit conscient. Les excuses de cet idiot l'intéressaient beaucoup.

Quand le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard, Albus avait quand même eu la trouille. James avait été le seul à mal réagir mais c'était sûrement parce que pendant deux semaines son petit frère avait reçu plus d'attention que lui. Tous les autres avaient réagi très normalement : les félicitations, les questions sur le degré de confort de sa salle commune et sur ses camarades de chambre.

Hors en voilà un problème : un de ses camarades vouait une véritable admiration à Harry Potter. Il avait un immense poster. Accroché ici dans cette chambre. À chaque fois qu'Albus entrait dans la pièce il le voyait. Quel traumatisme.

Oui, Spence avait pas mal d'excuses à lui présenter.

— Pour moi il y avait aucune chance qu'on se côtoie ou même qu'on soit dans la même maison. D'ailleurs même si je savais que tu serais là, dans ma tête tu m'aurais zappé. Mais finalement on s'entend plutôt bien et je suis perdu.

Albus devait se retenir pour ne pas l'interrompre.

— Et c'est un secret pour personne que mes parents sont très très respectueux et admiratifs de monsieur Potter j'veux dire, ils m'ont quand même appelé Harry. Ils m'ont transmis tout ça. Mais. Je comprends que t'en ais rien à faire alors je parlerais plus de ton père tant que tu me demandes pas explicitement mon avis. Plus d'opinion personnelle. Plus de remarque. Plus de poster. J'veux pas que ce soit chiant pour toi d'être ici.

Pour prouver ses dires, Harry contourna le lit de Scorpius et décrocha le poster du mur. Il le plia précautionneusement et le rangea dans sa malle. Il revint ensuite en face de lui.

— Marché conclu, dit simplement Albus qui était touché par le geste de son ami.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir.

— Eh ! attends-moi, lui demanda Al quand il fut au niveau de la porte. Je m'ennuie ici, je préfère vous rejoindre. Et ça te dérange pas trop si je continue de t'appeler Spence ?


	5. 2024 - Fevrier

2024 – Février

Molly venait de retrouver sa place auprès de ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Elle avait passé le trajet à dormir sur sa sœur et était ravie d'être enfin à table. Mais quand Burak lui demanda gentiment comment elle allait, il comprit que ce n'était pas simplement la fatigue. Sa camarade avait l'air à bout de nerfs.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Molly était à table au Terrier en train de fêter son anniversaire entourée de sa famille. Le repas avait été délicieux, tout le monde était au rendez-vous – même ses cousins plus âgés qui travaillaient déjà. Et même si Teddy était arrivé en retard, il n'y avait que sa grand-mère Andromeda qui s'en était offusquée.

Mais tout c'était carrément gâté au dessert. Fred apportait le gigantesque gâteau qui ressemblait à une amas géant de fleurs. Molly s'était même mise debout sur sa chaise pour être prête à souffler toutes ses bougies d'un coup.

Mais la joyeuse chanson entonnée par près de trente personnes fut interrompue par des éclats de voix.

— Allez ! Je te donne une chance de t'expliquer alors vas-y ! disait Victoire à sa sœur qu'elle avait acculé contre le mur mitoyen à la cuisine. Il était tellement rare de voir la jeune femme furieuse que c'en était que davantage impressionnant. Victoire avait vingt-quatre ans, de longues et longilignes jambes de mannequin, une chevelure blonde et lisse qui caressait sa poitrine et un calme à toute épreuve. Toute la famille regardait la scène avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité.

— Me dis pas que t'as perdu ta langue Dominique, continua-t-elle sans relâche. Je te donne l'occasion rêvée !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, plus personne n'osa parler. Molly, comme tous les autres, attendait la réponse de Dominique. C'était sa cousine la plus agaçante, elle passait dix pourcent de son temps à engueuler et insulter les uns et les autres. Le silence émanant d'elle était plus effrayant qu'autre chose. Elle se contentait de regarder sa sœur les yeux ronds comme si elle ne croyait pas à cette scène.

— Depuis quand c'est moins facile de faire la salope quand je te fais face ?

— Victoire ça suffit, intervint leur grand-mère avec agacement. N'insulte pas ta sœur.

Son intervention paraissait avoir calmé Victoire mais elle ne semblait pas pour autant prête à épargner sa sœur.

— C'est pas ma sœur ça, affirma-t-elle avant de disparaître par la cheminée.

Elle laissa derrière elle sa sœur tellement ahurie qu'elle ne pensa même pas à bouger. Il fallut que Louis l'attrape par la manche et lui propose d'aller prendre l'air pour qu'elle s'active.

— Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive encore, souffla leur père Bill d'un air blasé.

— Trois Gallions que c'est une histoire de garçon, renchérit sa femme.

Les adultes essayèrent de ne pas s'attarder sur cette scène et de porter à nouveau leur attention sur la jeune Molly qui fêtait ses quatorze ans.

— Chérie tu as déjà soufflé tes bougies, s'étonna sa mère Audrey.

— La cire allait couler sur le gâteau.

— Approche-le, proposa un de ses oncles, on va les rallumer.

— C'est pas la peine, assura la jeune fille, autant servir les parts.

L'ambiance était comme étouffée désormais, il n'y avait plus de cris dans tous les sens au contraire. Sa famille semblait s'empêcher de parler comme pour s'empêcher de faire tourner cette fête d'anniversaire autour de cette dispute.

Victoire était revenue plusieurs heures après, la plupart des invités étaient partis. Elle avait marché droit sur Molly avec un gros paquet dans les mains. Elle s'était évidemment excusé de la scène qu'elle avait faite et lui avait donné son cadeau. C'était un magnifique chapeau qui allait avec la robe qu'avait offerte Louis et les chaussures de la part de Dominique.

Mais pour Molly, il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Victoire avait toujours était attentionnée et ce n'était pas cinq minutes de détresse qui allait changé ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Molly rangea précautionneusement son cadeau avec les autres puis continua de ranger le salon avec ses grands-parents, sa sœur Lucy et Victoire qui s'était joint à eux. Lorsque Dominique était finalement rentrée, elle s'était immobilisée net dans la cuisine en apercevant Victoire.

Mais Victoire les avait aidés à ranger le Terrier en ignorant superbement sa sœur.

Alors elle s'était retrouvé à consoler sa cousine de sept ans plus âgée qu'elle avec un câlin ce qui était, de un, ridicule, et de deux, inefficace.

Malgré tout, la jeune fille se redressa et expliqua à son ami qu'elle avait juste besoin de sommeil.


	6. 2019 - Septembre

2019 – Septembre

Les premières années étaient tous agglutinés dans un coin de la salle commune, peu patients et clairement anxieux. Le message obscure qui leur avait donné rendez-vous ne les avait en rien rassuré. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et les plus anxieux, ceux qui surveillaient chaque mouvement aux alentours, virent leurs préfets s'avancer vers eux.

Susana les compta rapidement tandis que son acolyte Camille les attendait avec ennui. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient très calmes pour le moment, il était neuf heures et ceux qui étaient debout étaient considérés comme des matinaux. La semaine dernière, les préfets leur avaient fait visité le château ; une action louable qui en avait traumatisé plus d'un.

— Écoutez-moi bien, commença Camille d'une voix forte, aujourd'hui est le troisième samedi de septembre, pour vous accueillir dignement nous partons à la rencontre des clubs de Poudlard.

L'adolescent, perché sur ces jambes de sauterelle, marchait vite et les enfants devaient presque courrir pour pouvoir le suivre.

— Qui peut me dire ce que c'est qu'un club, à quoi ça sert et qui peut en créer un ?

Il se retourna pour regarder les jeunes nerveux tout en continuant à marcher.

— On est pas en cours, rappela Susana avec un sourire dans la voix, vous pouvez parler comme ça vous vient.

Gérald, dont tous connaissaient le nom tellement il était impétueux et remarquable, prit la parole :

— Les clubs sont des rassemblements d'élèves, ensemble ils se réunissent autour d'un truc qu'ils aiment et organisent des événements. Sinon je sais pas qui peut en créer.

— Le bonhomme a tout à fait raison ! Au sein de votre club vous pourrez faire une activité que vous aimez, vous améliorer, vous faire des amis... Bref vous avez compris, c'est le paradis sur terre.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, le groupe arpenta le château à la recherche de couloirs sombres, de passages secrets et de portraits cachottiers. Les enfants étaient ravis, ils se sentaient un peu plus en confiance que deux semaines auparavant, lors de la visite. La prévenance des différents professeurs garantissait à leur yeux leur sécurité. Et puis ils avaient eu le loisir de se rendre compte que Camille n'était pas méchant, ce n'était qu'un cynique de quinze ans.

Les élèves des club étaient tous très différents. Cela ressortait même dans leur vêtement puisque samedi et dimanche étaient des jours de repos - il n'y avait que les premières années qui n'étaient pas au courant. Et même les salles étaient décorées pour faire ressortir l'ambiance particulière à chaque club.

Entre chaque club, les élèves grises parlaient du dernier club vu et réaffirmaient leur intérêt pour tel ou tel groupe. Hugo n'avait fait que parler du club de jeu vidéo à sa cousine Lily ; pas de chance pour elle, c'était le premier club qu'ils avaient visité. Ils avaient traversé un miroir au quatrième étage et s'étaient retrouvé dans une pièce très grande. La lumière bleutée était curieuse mais pas désagréable. Les dix membres, de tous âges, étaient assis autour de la table centrale mais la plupart semblait considérer leur présence inutile. Le président leur servit néanmoins un discours de rendez-vous très agréable, il répondit calmement à toutes leurs questions, leur montra différents genres de jeux et leur permit même d'essayer les consoles. Même les enfants élevés dans le monde Moldu était surpris de la quantité et de la qualité apparente de leur matériel: plusieurs ordinateurs, plus consoles y compris des assez anciennes pour les deux amateurs de retrogaming, des casques, plusieurs lots de manettes, une très grande quantité de jeu, et les meilleurs écrans qu'ils aient jamais vu.

— C'est l'école qui paye tout, s'étonna doucement Roxanne sans se rendre compte que sa voix portait jusqu'à ses aînés.

— Non pas du tout, le financement de l'école est le même pour tous les clubs, question d'égalité. Si un club n'utilise pas la totalité de son budget il peut le reverser à un ou plusieurs clubs mais ça constitue qu'un petit apport. Nous pour financer notre club, on travaille l'été, tout simplement.

Des murmures effarés se firent entendre.

— Vous êtes que dix, et les enfants sont jamais aussi bien payés que les adultes, fit intelligemment remarqué Gérald.

— C'est vrai mais notre point fort c'est qu'on est un club. On groupe nos salaires et on groupe nos achats ce qui nous permet d'avoir des réductions conséquentes.

Hugo était déjà en train de se demander quel genre de travaille il pourrait faire l'été s'il entrait dans ce club. Il pensait déjà s'orientait vers le monde sorcier car il avait entendu que les mineurs étaient pas bien payés chez les Moldu.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hugo, toi tu vas finir au club d'arts ménagers ! rigola Gérald de sa voix forte.

Leur petit groupe rit avec lui au souvenir de la présidente qui leur avait spécifié qu'elle arracherait les ongles de ceux qui les désigneraient ainsi.

Même si Lily comme beaucoup de ses camarades avait trouvé leur salle constituée d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur le lac et la forêt au loin très belle et très apaisante, la réputation de ce club devait être difficile à porter. Ils n'étaient que six dont un seul garçon et passaient des heures à fabriquer toute sorte de chose: couture, bricolage, cuisine, décoration, tout y passait. L'expérience devait cependant être très enrichissante car très peu d'élèves avaient abandonné le groupe une fois lancé.

Mais le coup de cœur de Lily ce fut le club de math. La salle était au rez-de-chaussée, coincée entre deux cul-de-sac. L'ambiance était très détendue. On les avait invité à s'asseoir par terre, autour de petite table dont la hauteur était ajustable. Les tapis étaient tellement moelleux que personne n'eut à chercher longtemps une position confortable. Un grand tableau vert forêt était accroché au mur. Sur les autres murs, il y avait des feuilles où étaient inscrites des blagues à propos de mathématiciens. Les membres de ce club étaient plutôt calmes, ils ne rassemblaient pas à l'image du matheux fou et semblaient très à l'aise. Lily voulait ça elle aussi.

Mais le petit club n'avait pas intéressé grand monde à part la jeune Potter. Les premières années n'avaient parlé que du club des sports pendant tout l'après-midi. Visité après une matinée intense, un repas lourd, et une tournée épuisante, les membres de ce club avaient redoublé d'idées pour susciter leur intérêts. Ils avaient montré des photos de divers événements qu'ils avaient organisé et de jeux qu'ils avaient créé. Ensuite ils avaient mis en place des ateliers pour que les premières années puissent essayer les jeux les plus facile d'accès. Mais surtout ce club avait l'immense avantage de compter parmi ses membres Louis Weasley le parfait. Un très très beau Poufsouffle qui n'avait que trois ans de plus qu'eux, qui était plein d'assurance et de malice et qui vous faisait vous sentir spécial dès qu'il s'adressait à vous. Ah. Louis Weasley.

Dès que leur petit groupe s'était éloigné, leurs préfet les avaient mis en garde : il était hors de question d'utiliser le club des sports pour se rapprocher de Louis Weasley. L'expérience avait prouvé que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Pour finir cette journée, ils mangèrent tous ensemble à la Grande Salle. Camille et Susana restèrent tout le long ce qui leur permis de faire plus ample connaissance. Les discussions tournèrent surtout autour de comment s'inscrire et s'il fallait être complètement sûr de son choix et ici la présence des préfets fut appréciée. Les deux Cinquième Année expliquèrent qu'ils étaient libres d'aller à tous les club durant le mois de septembre, qu'un planning des horaires serait affiché dans la salle commune mais qu'il faudrait s'inscrire à la fin de cette période d'essai. Sauf exception, les désistements n'étaient pas possible et les clubs étaient autorisés à refuser des membres donc attention.

Le soir même, Lily nota tous les rendez-vous du club de math sur son agenda, elle avait hâte de commencer.


	7. 2020 - Novembre

**2020** **— Novembre**

James était nerveux sans la carte. Ce vieux morceau de parchemins replié sur lui-même lui avait procuré plus de satisfaction que n'importe quoi ici. Le grand et majestueux château de Poudlard accueillait son plus illustre élève depuis plusieurs décennies d'errance. Ou au moins le plus imbu de lui-même.

Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs qu'il connaissait presque par cœur à force de les avoir vu et senti. La carte lui apprenait tellement de choses. Comme le fait que Dominique retrouvait souvent le craignos aux lunettes dans la salle de travail du quatrième. Comme le fait que Rose se retrouvait si souvent seule dans un couloir et restait ainsi pendant des heures. Comme le fait que Albus passait _vraiment_ tout son temps avec Scorpius, à croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Il ne faisait pas exactement exprès de surveiller sa famille, il veillait plus sur eux qu'autre chose. Il se sentait un peu responsable d' ès tout, ni Teddy ni Victoire n'étaient présents et Dominique n'avait rien de viable ni d'amicale.

D'ailleurs, il cherchait cette Dominique. Elle lui avait emprunté la carte et ne voulait plus la lui rendre. Il avait certes accepté la tutelle de Victoire mais sa petite sœur ne représentait pas la même autorité. Et lui avait mûri.

James se résigna en voyant qu'elle n'était pas non plus passée vers la bibliothèque. Sa maudite de cousine. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller fouiner vers les cachots et la salle commune de s'en approcha et attendit de croiser Albus ou un de ses camarades. Quand il croisa Mitchell il lui demanda si la grande rousse était dans le coin.

Non plus.

James se sentit comme si elle lui avait volé un membre. Une partie de lui. Quelque chose qui lui revenait de droit. Sa frustration s'accentuait alors qu'il poursuivait sa route. Il retourna à la grande salle et rejoignit sa meilleure amie ainsi que son cousin Fred. Il secoua la tête pour leur signifier qu'il était rentré bredouille de sa quête.

— Cette peste le fait sûrement exprès, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Il avait beau détesté sa cousine, il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver au cœur d'autres rumeurs. Celles calomnieuses de Geogia lui avait suffi.

— C'est pas si grave, raisonna Fred, on peut faire sans.

Si on exceptait ses périodes obsessionnelles, Freddy était ainsi, calme, pondéré et pragmatique. Mais son meilleur ami, cousin et quasiment frère secoua la tête ne voulant rien entendre.

— Si elle l'a perdue, je lui ferai fouiller tout le château pour la retrouver, murmura-t-il avec humeur.

Finalement, avec beaucoup d'aplomb et d'insolence, Dominique lui annonça qu'elle avait simplement caché la carte.

Entre ses instants de rage sourde, James se sentait nu et faiblard. La carte lui avait donné l'omniscience d'un dieu. Il avait pendant des mois pris l'habitude d'aller se balader la nuit, explorer d'un peu plus près le château. Il se sentait Maraudeur, il se sentait héros.

Il s'était vu sur-passer son père et tout les autres et Merlin que cela avait été satisfaisant.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 105ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Vision".


	8. 2018 - Avril

**2018 – Avril**

Il était sept heures quarante et la Grande Salle était remplie. Les professeurs mangeaient. Les élèves mangeaient. Certains finissaient leur devoir sur un coin de table. D'autres en profitaient pour partager les potins avec des gens qui n'étaient pas de leur dortoir.

C'était exactement ce que faisait James avec Fred. Il lui narrait son réveil. Il avait pris une douche fuguasse à son réveil et avait éprouvé mille difficultés à s'habiller. Ses mains étaient incapables d'attraper quelque chose. Tout lui glissait entre les doigts. Ses habits, son caleçon. Il avait du attendre qu'Alexandre, un né-Moldu sympa mais pas assez admiratif, vienne demander qu'il libère la salle d'eau pour le supplier de l'aider à s'habiller.

Un moment humiliant au possible.

Sa baguette était dans sa poche mais il ne pouvait pas s'en saisir non plus.

Fred avait du mal à le croire, et Caitlin était déjà morte de rire. Quand le jeune homme fit une nouvelle démonstration en essayant de prendre le pot de confiture, celui-ci glissa automatiquement. Il n'avait réussi qu'à le soulever mais pas à le maintenir en l'air.

Fred – ce beau salop – était lui aussi en train de rire désormais.

L'aîné Potter secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas la dernière personne qui le regarderait en riant aujourd'hui.

— Et si tu m'aidais à manger au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule.

Oui, James était près à subir une humiliation de plus. De toute façon, son meilleur ami et cousin était déjà plein de paillettes éternelles de toutes les couleurs, les élèves les regardaient étrangement, se demandant si c'était encore un de leurs tours qui avait mal tourné. Mais Poudlard s'apercevrait bientôt que ce n'était pas seulement les deux rigolos de service qui étaient bizarres aujourd'hui.

Compatissant malgré la drôlerie de voir James avec un visage aussi défait, Frederick entreprit de le nourrir bouchée par bouchée. C'était long et cela attirait encore plus l'attention.

Alors qu'ils avaient déjà hâte de voir les _autres_ subir leurs tours, les deux adolescents furent surpris par un changement. La masse de paillettes s'était mise à bouger lentement sur la peau noire du jeune Weasley et s'en prévenir, il lâcha un rot. Étant clairement habitués à pire, ce ne fut pas cela qui surpris James et Caitlin mais le petite boule sortit de l'antre de leur ami était clairement un motif d'inquiétude. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, le petite boule étendis ses ailes et secoua la tête. C'était une petite poule pailletés qui venait de naître.

— Félicitations pour ta ponte Freddy, s'exclama joyeusement Caitlin en lui offrant un claque dans le dos.

Les autres élèves ne l'avaient pas vu, en effet ils étaient tous occupés à suivre Louis des yeux. Leur très cher cousin avait agrémenté son uniforme d'un aquarium dans lequel plongeaient son buste et son cou. Ses hanches et ses bras passaient par des ouvertures spéciales et étanches ce qui lui permettaient de savourer les regards curieux et moqueurs qui lui étaient adressés.

D'une démarche un peu gauche à cause du poids supplémentaire, Louis marcha jusqu'à sa place. Il était apparemment obligé de soutenir son aquarium pour se déplacer ce qui rendait le tout encore plus cocasse.

— Ça fait du bien quand tout retombe sur quelqu'un d'autre, souffla James avec satisfaction.

Il échangea un regard satisfait et joyeux avec son meilleur ami.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, les amis d'Albus avaient vu le sort s'abattre sur les célèbres Weasley comme une malédiction. Albus lui n'avait rien eu pour l'instant. C'était bien le seule était donné que Frederick était pailletée, James incapable de manger seul, Dominique surplombée d'un immense nuage rouge profond aux éclairs effrayants, et Louis était purement et simplement devenu aquatique même Victoire avait semble-t-il suscité les rires autour d'elle.

Le petit groupe de Première Année était venu assez tôt pour croiser Rose sortir de la Grande Salle, elle les avait salué et n'avait pas semblé souffrir d'une quelconque blague. Parce que Scorpius avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait de blagues en constatant qu'aujourd'hui était le premier avril, il s'était attendu à quelques blagues entre les nobles murs de Poudlard. Il s'était cependant attendu à ce que l'aîné Potter vise les Serpentard comme il aimait le faire. C'était étrange de voir les gens calmes de la famille Weasley comme Victoire et Louis se mêlaient à ce genre de gaminerie.

— Tu nous expliques tout ce bordel ? demanda Spence, la voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Au début, Albus n'avait pas l'intention de balancer leur pacte. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il allait sûrement faire des trucs stupides et qu'il fallait mieux leur expliquer maintenant :

— Freddy a proposé qu'on fasse un Secret Fish. On fait un poisson d'avril à la personne dont on a pioché le nom.

Ses amis le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. En même temps quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter. Il existait une réelle différence de niveau entre eux, c'était près suicidaire. Mais il était hors de question qu'il ne fasse pas partie de cette journée à thème. Il était un vrai Potter et un vrai Weasley, et on ne remet pas à demain un suicide qu'on peut faire le jour même. Il avait mis des mois à préparer sa blague et avait même demander de l'aide à sa directrice de maison Mrs. Babbling – elle n'avait sûrement pas cru à cette histoire de devoir supplémentaire mais qu'importe.

— Il y a un truc en jeu ? questionna finalement Scorpius qui avait du mal à comprendre l'intérêt de se ridiculiser en famille.

— Pas du tout, juste pour la beauté de l'art, sourit Albus certain de perdre un peu plus ses amis.

— Et pourquoi tu n'as rien eu toi ? Scorpius posait de nouveau une question.

— Je sais pas, mais je serais stupide d'espérer que mon bourreau m'ait oubli.

Connaissant Albus, cela signifiait qu'il espérait très fort. Scorpius secoua la tête et leur annonça qu'il était bientôt l'heure. Pour prouver ses dires, il jette un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Il ne restait que le directeur Brocklehurst et Hagrid qui discutaient gaiement. Les autres avaient rejoint leur salle de cours.

Il était surprenant pour beaucoup que les professeurs n'interviennent pas. Certains faisaient mine d'ignorer les poussins étranges de Fred ou les livres mordeurs d'Albus mais la grand majorité semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

— Calmez-vous Miss Weasley, disait le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Dominique.

Aussitôt son nuage déversa une pluie fine – une pluie susceptible de s'accentuer proportionnellement à l'énervement de la jeune fille.

— Auriez-vous l'amabilité de cesser d'importuner votre manuel M. Potter ?

Albus n'aurait certainement pas présenter la situation de cette manière, chacun de ses livres voulaient le mordre dès qu'il les sortait de son sac. Ils sautaient pour l'attaquer aux chevilles et aucun de ses sorts n'avaient réussi à les atteindre. En désespoir de cause, il avait trouvé une technique qui lui permettait de travailler. Il devait simplement assommer son manuel avec un tabouret et par la suite frapper ledit manuel contre la table quand il se remettait à remuer.

Malgré son agacement, Albus répondit :

— Dès que je serais à même de suivre votre cours, je le ferai Professeure.

Sur ces mots il réussit à asséner un coup violent à l'arrête de son livre le cours allait pouvoir commencer du moins pour lui.

Le cours d'arithmancie fut bien plus divertissant qu'à l'ordinaire. Les cheveux de Victoire s'animaient avec exactement sa voix. C'était déroutant d'autant plus que les voix semblaient refléter chacun une attitude particulière. Ses dreadlocks de serpent se levaient et blablataient sans fin :

— Pouah, je les sens pas ses ASPIC, piffait un tête plate sur la droite alors que Mrs. Vector expliquait l'épreuve qu'ils auraient en juin.

Gênée de ces voix qui passaient pour siennes et qu'elle ne contrôlait nullement, Victoire essayait de les faire taire en les recouvrant de sa main. Toute délicate qu'elle soit, elle se faisait mordre aussitôt :

— Nan mais tu t'es prise pour qui ? Espèce de gourgandiiiine !

Les joues rouges, Victoire renonça à les faire taire elle allait juste passer une journée horrible en aillant pas la moindre idée de comment un de ses cousins avaient ensorcelé ses cheveux.

Louis pour sa part ne réussit presque aucun de ses sortilèges, il n'arrivait pas à manier sa baguette à cause de cet obstacle à ses mouvements d'épaule. Il était devenu gauche et un médiocre sorcier au passage. Pendant tout son cours de sortilèges, Mr. Flitwick était passé à côté de lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres l'air de ne pas savoir s'il pouvait rire ouvertement ou s'il devait soutenir son élève. Mr. Lecreuset son professeur de potions n'avait pas hésité lui : il avait ponctué la séance de remarques à propos de sa maladresse soudaine.

Freddy quant à lui avait eu peu de temps pour se moquer de son cousin préféré. Après avoir toussé une poule, il avait fait de même pour un dragon, un niffleur, un hippogriffe et un moufonce belliqueux. Cette petite troupe pailletés et bruyante le suivait partout, se collait à lui, lui réclamait à chaque minute des câlins et se battait les uns contre les autres. À midi, Fred était déjà exténué, il avait avec envie de tous les égorger, au moins pour avoir trois minutes successives de calme.

Il était sur le point de renoncer à cette journée de malheur quand il vit à l'autre bout du couloir Dominique et sa chevelure rousse de furie en train de s'agitait dans tous les sens. Sa baguette en bois clair fendait l'air et les sorts fusaient, essayant de réduire son maudit nuage à néant. En réponse, ledit nuage avait pris une couleur noir et répondait en lançant des éclairs. Le premier qui atteignit sa victime l'obligea à effectuer une danse ridicule.

Voir sa cousine ridiculisée lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde se réjouissait de voir le célèbre clan autant à bout de nerfs. Les plus vicieux en profitaient pour régler de vieux comptes ou ridiculiser leur Némésis mais tout le monde savait que les Weasley et Potter pouvaient très facilement renchérir et cela dès le lendemain ça canalisait certains. Les autres riaient des situations cocasses et des réactions que cela suscitait. Les plus généreux donnaient un coup de main aux pauvres hères James qui avait suscité plus de sympathie en une journée qu'en trois ans.

À dix-neuf heures, tout le monde descendit à la grande salle. Normalement le premier avril ne terminait qu'à minuit mais aucune de victimes ne pouvait supporter la sentence plus longtemps. Avant même de manger, ils se rejoignirent à la table des Serdaigle. Ils avaient consciences que beaucoup faisaient plus que les observer du coin de l'œil mais aujourd'hui, ils laissaient passer : après tout, ils l'avait cherché.

Rose fut la première à lever son sort, elle récita par trois fois une formule qu'elle prononça trop vite pour qu'ils puissent la retenir et les longs cheveux blonds retombèrent tandis que les locks se désagrégeaient.

— J'essaierai vraiment de pas t'en vouloir, souffla-t-elle, mais je ne promets rien.

Victoire tendit ensuite une flacon de poudre à James, enfin elle se ravisa et lui versa une bonne quantité sur les mains. Une fois la poudre bien répartie, les mains de James retrouvèrent leur état normal. Pour son plus grand soulagement :

— ENFIN !

— Là c'est à mon tour, s'anima Fred, délivrez-moi de ses trucs.

Les trucs en question réagirent à l'insulte en lui mordillant les coudes et le crâne.

— Faut d'abord qu'on m'enlève ce truc sinon je risque plus de te tuer qu'autre chose.

— Tout de suite les grands mots...

Malgré ses dires, Frederick jeta un sort qui parvint à dégoupiller la structure. Il y avait donc une faiblesse que Louis n'avait pas trouvé jusque là... Ses deux sœurs l'aidèrent à enlever les plaques qui n'avaient pas disparu. Il les garderaient en souvenir.

À son tour il leva l'enchantement. Toute les paillettes s'assemblèrent dans un petit flacon et Frederick redevint lui même avec satisfaction. Albus et Dominique à leur tour échangèrent les contre-sorts. La jeune fille félicita même son jeune cousin de sa trouvaille, ignoble juste comme il fallait.

— T'as rien eu Rose ? s'étonna Albus qui avait bien souffert de ses combats contre les plumes, manuels, et même contre ses propres vêtements.

— La personne avait mal préparé sa blague, un contre-sort basique a suffit à l'annuler.

Elle avait dit ses mots avec sa voix monotone mais elle regardait James en disant ça.

Sous le coup de l'énervement il lâcha une injure bien senti et fusilla sa cousine du regard. Très compatissant les uns envers les autres, ses cousins éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 105ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour les thèmes "Thème" et "Câble".


	9. 2018 - Mai

2018 – Mai

— Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son fils venait d'apparaître après le basculement d'un tableau et la regardait avec inquiétude.

— Le professeur McGonagall m'a donné rendez-vous. Et toi? Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'on se croise par hasard.

— Selwyn le quatrième année m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu te balader dans le coin. Je voudrais pas que ça crée des émeutes.

Sa mère rit doucement alors qu'ils se mettaient en route. Elle lui avoua qu'elle s'était perdu, quelque chose qu'Albus trouva très bizarre même s'il n'était qu'un première année. Le château n'était pas bien compliqué à comprendre ; il suffisait de rester en territoire connu et de faire preuve de jugeote.

— Alors... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour James?

Sa mère soupira, son regard balaya les lieux, chose qu'elle faisait rarement.

— Je vais simplement essayer d'éviter le pire.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de classe du Professeur McGonagall. Les élèves sortirent dévisageant sans aucune gêne Mme Potter. Seule la présence de la directrice de maison les empêcha de s'aglutiner autour de la légende vivante.

— Je croise les doigts, glissa gentiment Albus à sa mère avant de disparaître.

L'ancienne élève salua chaleureusement son ancienne professeur – et aussi secrètement sa préférée – avant qu'elles se mettent en route.

Ensemble, elles montèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Le moment que Ginny vécut là-bas fut très douloureux et humiliant. Le directeur lui expliquait, patient et compréhensif, ce que Minerva lui avait écrit il y a deux jours:

James avait monté une plaisanterie mal-préparée. Il avait modifié une potion dans le but de changer les traits du visage des élèves, pour ce faire il avait utilisé un ingrédient simple d'accès l'extrait oxygéné d'amyfuge. Il avait lu que cela remplaçait facilement l'hydrolat de ropet pour les métamorphose humaine sans toutefois prendre en compte que certains étaient mortellement touchés par cette substance.

— Nous avons évité la catastrophe grâce à Ingy, une des elfes employés dans les cuisines. Elle a l'habitude de participer à quelques combines des élèves mais elle est attentive ; elle a reconnu la présence de cet ingrédient et sa dangerosité.

Le jour où je mets la main sur ce gosse..., se promit mentalement Ginny à fleur de peau.

— Le principal problème maintenant est de trouver une punition adéquate. Je dois vous informer que le conseil de l'école propose une exclusion définitive, je vous rassure, ajouta-t-il devant son air effaré, je ne soutiens pas cette mesure excessive.

— D'accord. Vous préconiseriez quoi comme punition?

— Nous en avons discuté avec Minerva et j'ai discuté avec James lui-même. Je pense qu'une exclusion de l'école jusqu'à la fin de l'année sera suffisamment marquante. Je tiens à préciser que malgré cela, sa présence sera attendue aux examens ce qui signifie qu'il faudra qu'il travaille à la maison.

— L'ensemble de ses professeurs est d'accord pour assurer un suivi par correspondance, ajouta judicieusement la professeur de métamorphose.

Ginny hocha simplement la tête pour donner son accord. Elle pensa aux heures qu'elle allait passer derrière son fils à l'enjoindre de travailler. Cela allait être long et pénible, pour tous les deux. Il faudrait aussi que son mari et elle gère le conseil de l'école, une telle punition était votée au conseil. Elle eut peur qu'ils leur soient nécessaires de faire un don financier pour permettre à James de revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Mais quel sorcier pourrait-il devenir sans cette opportunité ?

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 105ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Disputer".


	10. 2011 - Septembre

2011 – Septembre

Teddy repérer Victoire de très loi, amis depuis l'enfance, il n'était guère compliqué de repérer ses longs cheveux blonds ni même sa silhouette encore enfantine. Il courut pour la rattraper. En entendant des pas précipités dans son dos, la jeune fille s'était retourné pour en connaître la cause un large sourire fendit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut Teddy Lupin, son acolyte de toujours. Ils s'étreignirent avec plaisir.

— Comment se passe cette première semaine à Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils recommençaient à marcher.

Le jeune garçon vérifia la taille de son amie, déçu de ne toujours pas la dépasser.

— Bien, très bien même.

Mais son regard était trop fuyant pour qu'il se satisfasse de cette réponse. Néanmoins, la jeune fille poursuivit sans attendre d'invitation :

— Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait d'autres Weasley.

En effet à son arrivée quatre Weasley peuplaient déjà Poudlard et une de plus était arrivée en même temps qu'elle.

— Les branches Sax et Birman, acquiesça Teddy.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Même s'ils n'était encore que des enfants, il savait que la communauté sorcière n'était pas très grande et que beaucoup – la majorité des sorciers en fait – pouvait être relié sur un arbre généalogique. Pour certains, la connaissance de ses liens faisaient partis de leur éducation, c'était apparemment le cas de Teddy. Victoire se souvenait à peine du fait que son grand-père avait des frères elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir déjà croisé sa famille éloignée.

— Je crois qu'ils me détestent, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

— Comment ça ? Ils sont venus te faire des remarques ?

— Non, mais j'ai l'impression de sentir leur regard. Ça me met très mal à l'aise.

Le jeune Lupin hocha simplement la tête.

— Et toi ? Tu ressens quoi par rapport à eux ?

Teddy la regardait intensément tout en douceur et en patience. Pourtant ses yeux était d'un noir profond. La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas prononcer des mots sans y penser. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas blesser Teddy sans y penser.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois les considérer comme des membres de ma famille alors qu'on a qu'un nom en commun.


	11. 2020 - Novembre 01

2020 – Novembre 1.0

Dominique se fit surprendre par la venue de son frère. Il était encore de bonne humeur il la serra contre lui. C'était dingue comme ce petit bout poussait vite. Mais très rapidement son regard s'assombrit et elle entreprit d'arranger sa tenue avec un soin maniaque. Elle alla jusqu'à lisser de sa baguette la chemise du jeune homme.

— James t'a maudite de toutes les façons possibles, l'informa-t-il sans s'offusquer de ses manières.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

— Tu veux pas lui rendre sa carte ? Il arrêtera de donner des envies de suicide à tout le monde.

— Il peut pas s'astiquer la baguette comme n'importe quel gamin dépité, souffla-t-elle avec une moue ennuyée.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de peste.

Elle lui sourit d'une façon adorable, un sourire qu'elle abordait peu.

— On est quasiment tous au courant de l'existence de la Carte mais il n'y a que James qui y est autant attaché . Et il en profite pour régler ses comptes ce qui est franchement dégueulasse. La carte n'est pas supposée exacerber la vanité de James Sirius Potter.

Il était déjà difficile de s'opposer à Dominique en temps normal : elle était plantureuse, imposante et elle dégageait une force de conviction intensément tangible. Du coup, dès qu'elle utilisait des arguments, on avait vite fait de se ranger à son avis.

— Quand même, tenta Louis, c'est son grand-père qui a crée la carte et il l'a prise chez lui dans le bureau de son père.

— On s'en fout ! Et de toute façon, la Carte est signée par les Maraudeurs, aucun James Potter n'est cité.

Les deux frères et sœurs s'arrêtèrent dans ce couloir du troisième étage où leur chemin devrait se séparer.

— Et tu fais tout cela par bonté d'âme ? questionna-t-il tout de même .

— Moi ? Je n'ai pas d'âme, lui rappela-t-elle malicieusement. Simplement il m'insupporte à cibler ses blagues, toujours contre les mêmes personnes : les Serpentard, moi, Rose et Albus de temps en temps. J'ai hâte de voir ce dont il est capable sans sa carte maîtresse.


	12. 2018 - Avril 01

2018 – Avril 1.0

Commencer sa journée avec un cours d'histoire de la magie aurait provoqué la mauvaise humeur de n'importe qui. Mais lorsqu'on était Albus Potter et qu'on savait cette séance dédiée à l'Année des Ténèbres, cela atteignait des proportions inimaginables.

Il arriva tôt dans la salle de cours car il n'avait fait qu'une bref apparition à la Grande Salle ce matin. Sa cousine Rose était déjà là, lisant encore. Il se laissa tomber sur son banc sans un mot. Les deux cousins étaient assez proches pour qu'ils ne pensent pas à s'excuser de leur mauvaise humeur.

— Il paraît que ce mec est un vrai troll, commenta le jeune garçon à l'attention de la jeune fille.

Rose le regarda fixement quelques instants, elle n'avait même pas besoin de formuler les questions qui lui venaient logiquement :

— C'est Dominique et le prof fait parti du fan-club du Survivant.

Albus avait toujours l'air de s'étouffer quand il devait dire « Survivant ». Les gens pensaient que le Survivant c'était son père mais non, papa c'était papa, point final. Personne n'avait besoin d'un héro pour père d'autant plus que les héros n'étaient que des images déformés d'hommes et de femmes très ordinaires par certains aspects.

Alors Albus appréhendait les trois heures qui allaient suivre.

La salle de rez-de-chaussée commença doucement à se remplir. Les élèves papotaient joyeusement, évoquant pour certains ce qu'ils savaient déjà de cette période. Pour une fois les quatre maisons étaient réunis dans un cours cela bouleversait beaucoup les emplois du temps de la semaine mais les élèves appréciaient ce changement. La quarantaine d'élèves faisaient régner un brouhaha inaudible. Albus remarqua que ses amis Scorpius et Spence s'étaient assis sur la table juste devant il les remercia silencieusement, si ce cours devenait trop pénible, il n'aurait qu'à feindre de dormir.

Leur professeur arriva, une tasse à la main et une sacoche collée à sa poitrine.

— Booonnnjooouur ! les salua-t-il affable.

Une vague morne lui répondit.

— Je m'appelle Ervin Perks et j'étudie en profondeur l'histoire de la magie contemporaine dans toute l'Europe depuis six ans. Cela fait quelques années que l'on m'a chargé de dispenser cet apprentissage à Poudlard pour la plus grande joie du Pr. Binns.

Personne ne remarqua sa petite pique.

Il recommença à s'agiter dans un peu tous les sens vidant son sa sacoche sur l'imposant bureau.

— Alors... Qui de vous a déjà entendu parlé de l'année des Ténèbres ?

Une grande majorité des mains se levèrent la plupart des parents avaient profité des commémorations pour faire ce point d'histoire.

— Bien, et qui en a entendu parlé dans un cadre scolaire ?

Étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une classe de première année, seuls ce qui étaient allé dans une école primaire sorcière gardèrent leur main levée. Cela englobait Albus, Scorpius et une vingtaine d'autres gamins.

— Très bien !

Les élèves avaient du mal à prendre cet intervenant au sérieux. Monsieur Perks était jeune, et paraissait encore plus jeune. Il était vif et ne semblait pas tenir en place. Ses grands gestes, son débit de paroles soutenu et son ton enjoué n'aidaient pas à le considérer comme dispensateur de savoir.

Cela n'était pas qu'une impression. L''historien semblait avoir oublié tout son travail d'objectivisation comme son principe de neutralité, il préférait raconter une histoire avec des gentils, des méchants et surtout un public.

Il avait commencé, un croissant à la main et parlant la bouche pleine par demander :

— Mais au fait, pourquoi on s'est battu contre les Mangemorts ?

Les Première Année l'avaient fixé, ahuris que quelqu'un ose poser une telle question. Personne n'avait proposé de réponse, presque intimidé par cette audace stupide.

— Ce qu'ils proposaient, en quoi c'était mal ? Pourquoi les gens pensaient qu'il fallait se révolter ?

Une main timide se dressa.

— Lève-toi je te prie, demanda poliment Monsieur Perks, tes camarades t'entendront mieux, expliqua-t-il.

— Les Mangemorts tuaient des gens, et c'est mal.

— Quoi ?! s'offusqua-t-il avec exagération. Et on peut savoir en quoi c'est mal ?

Un bruissement confus lui retoqua que :

— Tout le monde sait que tuer c'est mal.

L'intervenant les avait encore taquinés sur ce sujet avant qu'il conclut qu'effectivement l'assassinat était un crime au regard de la loi et un acte immoral car on n'avait ni le droit ni la légitimité de s'approprier la vie d'autrui. Il les fit rire en sous-entendant que c'étaient tous de dangereux psychopathes pour ne pas avoir su lui donner cette réponse.

La suite du cours fut ponctué de rires et de pouffements divers. Leur professeur d'un jour évitait de citer des noms lorsque les faits n'étaient pas avérés mais sinon il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il relata la guerre avec un réel talent d'orateur tout en faisant appel aux élèves pour apporter des précisions ou un peu de vie au récit. Ainsi il héla une fille de Gryffondor pour la questionner :

— Tu es Lucius Malefoy, tu as prêté allégeance au « Seigneur des Ténèbres » et il te demande de l'héberger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Souvent les élèves étaient perdus mais les plus provocateurs s'amusaient à contre-carrer la vérité en répondant à dessein à côté de ce qui était attendu. Cela ne semblait nullement gêné Monsieur Perks, il continuait son récit, imitant les protagonistes, grossissant leur traits jusqu'à en faire des caricatures. À chaque fois qu'il devait prononcer « Seigneur des Ténèbres » il faisait des mimiques grossières et ridicules, pour « Tu-Sais-Qui », il surjouait la peur et prenait un accent français pour dire « Voldemort ».

La plupart des élèves se payèrent une bonne barre. Il n'était guère agréable d'attendre citer un membre de sa famille proche ou éloignée mais généralement ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Seuls Rose et Albus furent complètement imperméables au jeu de ce comique de service. Rose parce qu'elle prenait consciencieusement des notes et Albus parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer outre les représentations de toute ses figures de la Résistance, il avait l'impression de lire un roman de Magicobus, un truc inspiré de faits réels mais pas vraisemblable pour deux noises.

Il en venait même à en vouloir à ses camarades qui laissaient ce charlatan s'en tirait à s'y bon comptes alors qu'il ne faisait que rendre cocasses d'horribles situations. En lisant le parchemin de sa cousine, Albus eut la surprise d'apprendre des choses sur l'Année des Ténèbres.

— C'est son cours ? murmura-t-il surpris.

Sa cousine hocha sobrement la tête :

— Entre deux blagues vaseuses, il explique des choses très intéressantes.

Quand le professeur intérimaire annonça la fin du cours, Albus se sentit revivre. Il fit une copie des notes de rose et s'élança joyeux vers la sortie.

* * *

 _Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème_ _« Enfin » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._


	13. 2023 - Septembre

2023 – Septembre

Pour la première fois, Lily n'était accompagné que de ses parents pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Ses frères étaient déjà occupé à bâtir leur carrière et à acquérir la reconnaissance de leur père. Elle pendant ce temps patauger à Poudlard. Malgré ce qu'elle avait affirmé devant eux, Poudlard sans eux ne serait pas une grande étendue de liberté. Elle commençait même à penser qu'elle en avait fait le tour.

Ils arrivèrent tellement tôt que le train n'était pas encore à quai. Même Hugo n'était pas là, en fait, elle ne connaissait personne pour l'instant. Personne à qui elle avait envie de parler du moins. Pour ajouter à sa malchance, sa mère les entraîna vers la famille Scamander qui était arrivée. Les jumeaux ne traînaient pas de malle contrairement aux autres, ils n'avaient que d'épais sac à dos. Même s'ils venaient du côté Moldu comme tout les autres, ils portaient des tenus excentriques : bottes en écailles, ponchos colorés en laine, et chapeau étranges.

Si les adultes étaient contents de se revoir même un court moment, les enfants n'avaient échangé que les paroles d'usage. Un des jumeaux fixait sa mère avec une colère sourde et bruyante tandis que l'autre l'ignorait simplement. Quand le train arriva, les deux garçons de onze ans s'y précipitèrent sans se retourner ils ne répondirent pas non plus à leur mère quand elle leur dit au revoir et leur souhaita une bonne année.

— Ils pensent que Poudlard est une façon pour leur père et moi de nous débarrasser d'eux. J'ai dû lutter pour les convaincre...

Le couple Potter écoutait cette anecdote avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient d'enfants qui n'étaient pas pressés de rejoindre Poudlard.

— Comment t'as fait ?

— Je leur ai dit qu'on en rediscuterait à la fin de leur troisième année...

Les vieux amis restèrent un long moment sur le quai pour discuter et Lily préféra partir elle aussi, Hugo arriverait très certainement à la retrouver.

Assis dans un compartiment dont ils avaient fermé tous les rideaux, Lorcan et Lysander restaient silencieux. Le silence était la norme chez eux car il fallait souvent se laisser approcher. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait se laisser approcher sur ce territoire. Le Royaume-Uni était hostile car il les éloignait du chemin de San Tse et de la possibilité de voir un férofais de leurs propres yeux. Les parents pouvaient être de tels égoïstes...

Tout entiers à énumérer le nombre de crépuscules d'outre-mer qu'ils louperaient, ils n'imaginaient pas ceux qu'ils vivraient à Poudlard.

* * *

 _Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème_ _« Crépuscule » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._


	14. 2018 - Novembre

2018 – Novembre

Cela arrivait à Albus de maudire son frère, son égoïste de frère tellement prompt à maudire tout le monde et incapable de reconnaître ses erreurs. Comme un coup du destin, James avait perdu sa place de poursuiveur au profit d'une autre Gryffondor qui semblait tout bonnement en panique lorsqu'elle croisait cet enragé dans les couloirs.

Albus pensait que c'était bien mérité cela faisait des mois que son grand frère était infecte avec tout le monde. Il avait beau trouvé que la punition qu'il avait essuyé était disproportionnée, cela ne justifiait pas tout.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout le monde savait que les parents Potter avaient salué la décision du conseil – qui s'était prononcé pour une exclusion temporaire – d'un généreux don. La somme avait ravi les clubs et avait même permis de renouveler le stock de balais de l'école. Tout le monde en avait conclu que la famille avait payé pour que l'aîné Potter puisse poursuivre sa scolarité. Albus n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilité de démenti.

Ce mois-ci, sa mère était même venue avec deux de ses amies assister à un match de l'école. Heureusement, les joueurs du jour n'avaient appris cette nouvelle qu'à la fin du match et ils n'eurent pas à subir un stress supplémentaire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Albus fut abordé par la préfète de Serpentard Alicia Cole :

— T'es au courant pour l'article de ta mère ?

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête il ne s'intéressait au Quidditch que le temps d'un match que ce soit en temps que spectateur ou en temps que joueur donc il ne lisait jamais les articles de sa mère. Et de toute façon, il trouverait ça un peu vaniteux.

— Elle a déversé une avalanche de compliment sur l'équipe. Elle est toujours en campagne ?

Albus fronça doucement les sourcils et s'assit dans le canapé à côté de sa préfète. Il lut l'article en diagonale ne s'arrêtant que sur le dernier paragraphe :

 _« Un match de Quidditch rappellera à chacun de nous la joie qu'il a connu en enfourchant son balais et en s'envolant, les possibilités qui se sont déployées en prenant conscience de nos capacités et la gravité avec laquelle nous avons abordé la vie à chaque tournant. Passion et effort se rencontre pour faire de ses rencontres étudiantes un vrai spectacle, un combat de poids lourds, un duel de grands mages et je me dois de féliciter les capitaines Miss Rowle et Miss Yatlee pour leur bon office. »_

— Ma mère est toujours sincère dans ses articles, elles a simplement apprécié la rencontre.

Alicia la regarda fixement avec dureté. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été particulièrement sympathique avec lui elle faisait partie des Serpentard qui n'approuvaient pas sa répartition. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui et elle s'obstinait à l'appeler Potter.

— Je te crois Potter, elle a fait une super promotion des filles... Elle compte assister aux prochains matchs ?

— Aucune idée Cole, je lui demanderai dans la semaine et je te fais passer l'info.

Même s'il trouvait étrange de servir de ponts entre ses parents et ses camarades, pour une fois, il s'exécutait de bon cœur.

* * *

 _Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème_ _« Lourd » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._


	15. 2018 - Février

2018 – Février

Rose profitait du cours de Binns pour mettre à jour sa correspondance. Elle laissa sa plume suspendue au dessus du parchemin soucieuse de bien présenter sa lettre. Elle devait toujours faire preuve de beaucoup de maîtrise d'elle-même pour parvenir à rassurer ses parents, en particulier sa mère qui était soucieuse pour un rien.

 _Maman, Papa, Hugo, commença-t-elle avec attention. Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles. À Poudlard tout ce passe bien sans grand changement._

Venait le moment délicat où elle devait valoriser ses résultats scolaires sans en faire trop :

 _Les cours sont toujours très intéressants et j'ai presque hâte de savoir enfin ce qui tombera aux examens_

Maintenant, il fallait répondre à leurs questions insistantes sur sa vie sociale. Il y a deux semaines, elle avait commencé à brosser le portrait d'une camarade dont elle se serait rapprochée. C'était faux, mais qui allait le leur dire ?

 _Elizabeth va bien, on a du mal parfois à rester calme mais nous finissons toujours par nous réconcilier. Nous nous contentons généralement de travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque et de discuter planquées dans un coin de couloir._

Rose finit sa lettre par d'autres anecdotes, en particulier concernant l'utilisation des produits des Sorciers Facétieux qui trouvaient toujours un moyen d'effectuer des livraisons en toute discrétion. De temps en temps, elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mentir à ses parents, mais le soulagement qui avait suivi ce petit mensonge avait été tellement énorme qu'elle n'avait pas pu le regretter. Ses parents arrêtaient enfin de la considérer comme une harpie et de la harceler de questions et de conseils en tout genre.

De toute façon, elle ne risquait pas grand chose : il n'y avait aucun indic' à Poudlard. Les cousins préservaient scrupuleusement les secrets les uns des autres, dans une règle tacite et immuable. Si ses parents évoquaient Elizabeth, ils hocheraient la tête ajoutant une petite remarque sans conséquence juste pour dire qu'ils l'avait déjà croisée. Ses cousins-cousines étaient bien pratiques tout de même.

* * *

 _Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème_ _« Source » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._


	16. 2017 - Novembre

**2017 - Novembre**

— Ah enfin là ! s'exclama Hagrid en voyant le petite troupe arriver, Rose en tête.

Les trois garçons se tenaient derrière en retrait, avançant avec une envie de fuir plus que papable. Je vois que vous avez mis de vieilles robes, c'est bien... Chacun une brouette et on ne perd pas le rythme !

Perdre le rythme ? En tentant de suite le demi-géant, leur cadence avait triplé. Poudlard devait avoir vu pire que Hagrid suivi de quatre Première Année au trot.

— Il s'enfonce dans la Forêt Interdite ! s'exclama Spencer d'une voix aiguë.

Ce qui était inutile, ses deux amis l'avaient vu aussi bien que lui. Rose avait déjà trop d'avance sur eux et elle s'enfonça à la suite de l'imposant professeur sans ralentir.

— Pour le choix qu'on a, répliqua Scorpius d'une voix maîtrisée quoi qu'un peu morne.

— Mon père y a été plein de fois, ajouta Albus d'une voix faussement enjouée, ça doit pas être si mal.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec une consternation feinte puis finirent par éclater de rire. C'était rare qu'il ose utiliser l'illustre image de son paternel ainsi.

— On devrait se baser sur ton pater pour établir la dangerosité des activités, proposa Spencer.

— Et on proposerait le cambriolage de Gringotts aux touristes.

Leurs rires s'égrainèrent confrontés aux branchages et racines qui parcouraient le chemin. Comme toujours concernant la Forêt Interdite, il s'en dégagea une ambiance étrange, lourde et pesante. Albus avait l'impression d'être une mouche en face d'un colosse sa présence et ses mouvements ne pouvaient être que gênants et s'il gênait trop... il finirait écraser.

Son seul réconfort était ses amis. Pas sa cousine. Rose avançait droit dans les pas du demi-géant sans laisser paraître sa fatigue ou sa peur alors que derrière, les trois garçons hoquetaient et crapahutaient. Le changement de terrain fut annoncé par une difficulté nouvelle à faire avancer les brouettes. Le sol était devenu marécageux et leurs pieds s'enfonçaient désormais dans une sorte de boue très liquide et très sombre. Albus espéra vaguement qu'elle n'allait pas monter jusqu'à sa cheville sinon il aurait très vite les pieds gelés.

— Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est ? questionna finalement Hagrid une fois arrivés.

Ses élèves étaient encore essoufflés et peinait à trouver dix centimètres carré où ils ne seraient pas immergés.

— Une griffe, proposa Harry Spencer encore préoccupé par son inconfort.

Un peu déçu, Hagrid renonça à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne donne une réponse plus détaillée il exposa donc :

— C'est bien une griffe qui provient d'un animal qu'on appelle le clawein il vit en meute et perd très souvent ses griffes.

— C'est pas eux qui détruisent des maisons ? questionna Scorpius un peu agité.

— Détruire n'est pas le bon mot Scorpius mais quand les sorciers construisent leur maison sans tenir compte de leur présence, ils ravagent les fondations jusqu'à ce que la maison s'écroule.

Alors qu'il parlait, les quatre jeunes gens prenaient le temps d'observer le semblant de clairières ce n'était pas une clairière naturelle, les ravages non destructeurs de la meute avaient fait tomber des arbres entiers avant de les réduire en copeaux ou presque.

— Et... euh... ces claweins mangent le bois ?

— Non non, ils se contentent de feuilles. Ils prennent également des écorces pour faciliter leur digestion mais rien de plus. Alors aujourd'hui...

— Excusez-moi Professeur mais vous êtes sûr qu'ils vont pas venir pendant qu'on est là ?

— Il suffit de partir avant 17 heures, assura Hagrid en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main. Ce sont des animaux noctures. Alors votre boulot c'est de ramasser les vieilles griffes – oubliez celles qui sont trop fraîches elles sont inutiles pour l'instant – vous allez les écraser avec une pierre pour en retirer le pus. Le professeur Lecreuset a besoin de deux brouettes pleines.

Malgré le sourire rassurant, les quatre jeunes se sentirent désespérés.

— Comment on fait pour distinguer les griffes fraîches des autres ? questionna providentiellement Rose.

— Plus elles sont fraîches, plus elles sont dures, parce que le pus n'a pas encore été sécrété. Bon moi j'ai à faire dans le coin, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aider mais surtout ne _criez_ pas.

Sur cette dernière recommandation peu engageante, Hagrid disparut entre les arbres.

— C'est la dernière fois que je sors de mon lit en pleine nuit, assura Spencer en donnant un coup de pied à une motte de boue.

— Désolée Rose, si quelqu'un ne mérite pas d'être là c'est toi, lui assura son cousin avec sympathie. C'était vraiment sympa de vouloir nous aider.

— Comme quoi t'es pas un cas désespéré, sourit-elle en faisant référence au matin même où ils avaient échangé quelques insultes.

Tous les deux de mauvaise humeur après avoir pris connaissance de la punition, Albus s'était abstenu de soutenir sa cousine quand elle s'était plainte. Il avait plus répliqué quelque chose comme :

— En même temps c'était tellement stupide de venir nous prévenir !

Ce a quoi elle avait répondu qu'il était un sale ingrat et que la prochaine fois elle le laisserait s'attirer les plus grosses emmerdes sans jamais essayer de l'aider. Heureusement, tout cela n'avait été que des chuchotements furieux donc ça n'avait pas fait trop de vague leur public s'était limité à Scorpius et Spencer, qui commençaient à être blasés de leurs piques fraternelles.

— Bon si on finit pas ça pour 17 heures, il y a un risque qu'on revienne la semaine prochaine alors au boulot !

Et Rose put constater à quelle point cette perspective était motivante.

* * *

 _Voici un texte écrit durant les nuits du Fof, selon les thèmes Griffe et Ingratitude. N'hésitez pas à passer faire un tour au salon des jeux !_


	17. 2018 - Avril 02

**2018 — Avril**

Victoire n'aimait pas être une grande sœur. Quand Dominique était de mauvaise humeur. C'était à elle de le supporter. Quand elle se faisait mal aussi. Quand elle était insupportable. Quand elle était de bonne humeur. Elle la surveillait, essayait d'être patiente, gentille. Mais il arrivait fréquemment que la jolie blonde s'imagine l'étrangler ou la noyer.

Enfin, tant qu'elle ne mettait pas en pratique.

C'est comme si elle avait un emploi à chaque moment de la journée son objectif : gérer les débordements de sa petite sœur.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Elle avait aussi le droit, le privilège, l'honneur – appelez ça comme vous le souhaitez – d'être dérangé pendant les révisions de ses ASPIC à la bibliothèque par l'enquiquineuse en chef.

— C'est comment de le faire ?

— Faire quoi ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix distraite à l'adolescente déjà trop plantureuse.

— _Ça_.

L'insistance de la voix lui fit relever la tête. Ses yeux s'arrondirent devant l'air quémandeur. Victoire, déjà pas fan des adolescentes, commençait à les avoir dans le pif.

— Tu vois pas que je suis occupée ? contra la sorcière dont le premier réflexe était la fuite. Nan mais franchement...

Elle se replongea sur les runes qu'elle étudiait avec la ferme intention d'oublier ce moment et tout ce qu'il signifiait. Mais têtue comme un scrout, Dominique ne bougea pas d'un poil. Mais sa mauvaise conscience la tiraillait, c'était sa petite sœur après tout. Même si cette dernière avait toujours été une petite peste y compris dans ses plus vieux souvenirs, elle s'en voudrait si son chaudron finissait par lui exploser à la figure.

— Tu as un petit-ami en ce moment ? Ou juste quelqu'un avec qui tu as une relation en cours ?

Avec Dominique, il fallait ratisser large elle avait tendance à jouer sur les mots pour mentir sans vergogne. Quand elle ne se contentait pas de cette dernière partie.

Elle secoua la tête pour nier cette possibilité. Sa petite sœur n'aurait pas pu être plus différente d'elle. La peau : l'une était claire et fine tandis que l'autre apparaissait plus épaisse, plus solide mais aussi plus versatile. Les jambes : une version fine et athlétique qui tendait vers l'aseptisé et une autre large, puissante et décidée. Mais le pire était au niveau des cheveux. L'aîné paradait en joli petite blonde à la chevelure lisse et toujours parfaite – enfin selon les néophytes. La cadette voyait ses traits sublimaient par d'épaisses boucles de feu. C'était une Prewett sauf pour la taille.

— On est dans une bibliothèque, ta question attendra, finit-elle par répliquer.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la jeune sorcière en face d'elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, dédaigneuse et impatiente.

— On s'en fiche, qui va nous écouter ? Arrête de fuir, de toute façon, tu voudras jamais me répondre.

 _Merci pour ta considération de mes efforts, sale gosse._

— C'est difficilement descriptible, si tu veux tout savoir, consentit-elle à répondre après deux minutes de silence. Les pratiques comme les sensations diffèrent toujours selon les personnes. C'est supposé être un moment de partage intense où rien ni personne d'autre n'est présent.

Si sa sœur avait l'air globalement intéressé au début, très vite elle arbora un air condescendant :

— Tu n'aurais pas pu être plus imprécise, fit-elle remarquer d'un chuchotement acide.

Décidément, rendre service à Dominique conduisait jamais à une satisfaction quelconque.

* * *

 _Deuxième texte avec comme thèmes "Communion" et "Qualia" pour plus de précision vous pouvez m'envoyez un mp !_


	18. 2020 - Octobre

2020 – Octobre

Dominique remua encore une fois et se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi envie de se gratter elle se redressa. C'était vraiment pas normal tout ça. Elle avait une peau robuste qui n'avait jamais eu de problème.

Mais ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Elle avait l'impression de devoir s'arracher un dessus de peau pour pouvoir enfin être tranquille. Et Dominique n'était pas du genre à laisser son corps lui dictait sa conduite.

Un _lumos_ plus tard, la jeune étudiante s'aperçut sans mal que sa peau était couverte de plaque rouge. Et en bonne Gryffondor, elle suspecta immédiatement une mauvaise blague. Dans un premier temps, elle sortit silencieusement de son lit et récupéra toute sa literie qu'elle balança dans le panier à linge sale.

Elle se doucha à l'eau chaude en se frottant dans tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Pendant ce temps-là, elle réfléchit à qui aurait pu lui faire ce genre de blague. Bien entendu, elle pensa à qui aurait pu lui faire ce genre de blague.

Elle avait bien farci le sac de Joëlle de bave de cronambulle mais elle avait déjà pu se venger en lui envoyant une bonne partie dans les cheveux. Et de toute façon Joëlle était à Serdaigle, il aurait fallu qu'elle ait un complice proche pour mettre au point une telle intervention.

Alors qu'il était affreusement facile pour qui que ce soit de sa chambrée de lui faire ce genre de coup. Lois était hors de cause elles s'adoraient. Meera aimait trop se donner l'air adulte et mature pour participer à ce genre de plaisir coupable.

Il restait Jane et Carmin. La première était une vraie teigne, la seconde sa suiveuse un peu effacée. Bon et bien la coupable allait payer.

Dominique se demanda si Jane avait vraiment des raisons de lui en vouloir peut-être bien. Des fois, Jane était rancunière sans même qu'elle en sache la raison. Il y a deux ans, elle s'était énervé parce qu'elle avait dénigré son coup de cœur pour ensuite flirter avec.

Euh... C'tte espèce de folle.

Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de sa camarade, faisant l'éviter une bassine d'eau qu'elle déversa d'un coup sec sur Jane. Qui hurla purement et simplement.

— Il est minuit, grommela Meera d'une voix haineuse. Grosses connes.

Jane et Dominique l'entendirent à peine. La jeune Weasley lui souffla narquoise :

— Bonne nuit.

* * *

 _Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Urticant" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._


	19. 2020 – Février

2020 – Février

Louis avait acquis une petite réputation.

Parce qu'il était blond, avait un léger accent très attirant et Merlin qu'il était beau !

Carrément parfait, on comprenait que les étudiantes craquent pour le si beau, si intelligent, si gentil Louis.

À sa première année, il avait accepté de passer la soirée de St Valentin avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Il avait pas envie de lui briser le coeur alors il avait précisé que ce serait l'occasion de faire connaissance.

Depuis lors, chaque année la première qui croisait Louis et lui demandait gentiment d'être son Valentin pouvait passer une jolie soirée avec l'Adonis de Poudlard.

C'était la cinquième année qu'il offrait ce petit moment d'espoir exaltant.

Mais aujourd'hui, ou plutôt cette année serait moins hasardeuse que les précédentes. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Louis avait une Valentine en vue.

Conscient qu'il allait être recherché par tout Poudlard en ce mardi matin, il s'était levé à pas d'heure et en avait profité pour rédiger une longue lettre à Victoire.

Illona lui avait dit qu'elle aimait zoner à la voilère en attendant la réponse de ses parents.

Et heureusement, elle finit par arriver.

— Salut Louis !

Sa voix était enjouée même si sa présence la surprenait. Elle flatta quelques chouettes qu'elle connaissait bien et leur distribua des gatteries.

— T'as l'air en forme, fit remarquer Louis un peu vexé qu'elle ne lui ait pas demander de passer la soirée avec lui.

— Carrément, McGo m'a mis un O pour mon dernier devoir. Enfin ! Ce qu'elle peut être radine !

Louis joignit son rire au sien. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites à l'idée qu'il lui fallait maintenant se jeter dans l'eau.

— Ça te dirait qu'on passe la soirée tous les deux ? Pour la St Valentin...

— Avec moi ? s'etonna l'étudiante. C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle avec désinvolture après sa confirmation.

Alors c'était ça que ressentait ses camarades quand il leur montrait peu d'intérêt. Beurk. Il n'allait pas se vanter de ça devant James.

Ils descendirent ensemble de leur perchoir et en chemin croiserent Eliza Toum. Cette dernière ne devait pas juger sa camarade assez féminine pour tenir le rôle de Valentine puisqu'elle fonça sur Louis :

— Salut, est-ce que ça te dirait de-

— Trop tard, la coupa Ilona moqueuse, peut-être l'année prochaine.

* * *

 _Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof avec pour thème "narquois". N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions, Maneeya._


	20. 2023 Octobre

**2023 – Octobre**

Rose regarda son visage dans le miroir. D'habitude elle évitait mais argh mauvaise habitude. Rose sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et récupéra son sac de cours.

Deux semaines après que Dominique ait déambulé en jupe courte et collant de succube, Rose s'était dit qu'elle pouvait elle aussi jouer avec le règlement de Poudlard. Elle avait changé ses jupes en pantalons.

Maintenant elle le regrettait.

C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi Luke sortirait avec sa pote en pantalon ? Rose avait l'impression que ses efforts étaient déplacés.

Elle avait passé une semaine à la Chaumière aux coquillages à recevoir les conseils obscures des cousins français. La seule bonne chose qui en était sorti c'était un baume à lèvres et une vraie coupe de cheveux.

Après avoir été amoureuse pendant plus de trois ans du meilleur ami de son cousin, Rose se demandait comment faire pour vraiment sortir avec quelqu'un. D'une certaine manière, c'était plus facile avec Scorpius. Elle n'avait eu aucune chance donc plus de peur que de mal. Cette fois, elle aurait les deux.

Rose entra dans la Grande Salle, elle se sentait trop inquiète pour manger seule alors elle rejoignit la table des Serpentard. Albus, Spence, Scorpius et Hannah l'accueillirent sans façon.

— Aujourd'hui McGonagall et Flitwick vont décider si je passe ou pas de bonnes vacances, grogna Spence. J'ai envie de fuir.

Ils rirent ensemble. Cette sixième année avait un rythme épouvantable, et ils avaient fini par se faire un vrai emploi du temps pour ne pas passer tout leur temps à réviser.

— À chaque fois que j'ai un A mon père fronce les sourcils comme s'il se retenait de m'engueuler.

— Papa Malefoy a toujours l'air prêt à t'engueuler, j'ai passé un stage horrible. J'ai failli me pisser dessus un jour sur deux, avoua Hannah en se resservant.

— T'es la plus classe Hannah, sourit Rose entre deux gorgées de thé.

— Tout est OK ?

Spence à sa droite avait arrêté de tartiner son toast pour la regarder bien en face.

— Dis pas oui, t'as même pas essayé de me piquer un toast !

Scorpius ricana doucement.

— Qu'est-ce qui tourne dans ta tête ? questionna gentiment Al en lui tendant une tartine à la confiture de tomates vertes.

— J'essaie étrangement de draguer Luke, avoua lentement l'adolescente du bout des lèvres.

— Sans blague, la taquina Albus. J'avais vraiment cru que le gloss et tout c'était pour Hannah.

Même s'ils riaient tous d'elle, Rose ne les détesta pas.

— Il te mange dans la main je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, ajouta Scorpius avec un air si serein qu'elle voulut le croire.

— Je sais pas comment faire, reconnut Rose en déclinant leurs multiples propositions de nourriture.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est super simple, s'exclama Hannah en agitant sa fourchette. T'agis normalement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche un peu et là tu l'embrasses.

Rose cligna des yeux. D'où elle sortait tout ça ?

— Je peux pas faire ça, opposa la jeune Weasley. Et si je lui plais pas comme ça ?

— Bien sûr que tu lui plais, il faut t'en persuader !

— Ton conseil c'est d'être présomptueuse ? C'est nul. Oubliez ça les gens.

— Rose fuis pas. Cette folle a raison.

Rosa agita vaguement la main pour toute réponse. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit ce fut Hannah qui rabrouait Albus pour l'avoir insulté.

Elle avait trois cours avant de finalement pouvoir retrouver Luke. Il fallait qu'elle oublie leurs conseils et se concentre sur ses cours. Elle devait forcer de plus en plus pour avoir de bonnes notes. Sans Luke elle se serait pris un mur dès le début.

La journée fut longue. À chaque minute, Rose sentait qu'elle accumulait un peu plus de retard à chaque fois.

Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle courut presque à la tour de Serdaigle déposer ses manuels. Elle en ressortit avec un plus petit sac, celui qu'elle utilisait pour toujours avoir avec elle un bouquin. À peine sortie, elle sentit un bras glisser autour de ses hanches.

— Enfin ! J'ai cru que cette journée finirait jamais.

Luke se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Mince, est-ce que c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle aurait dû gracieusement tourner la tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche ? Et si elle n'arrivait qu'à voir l'occasion après coup ? Ce serait tellement frustrant !

Rose repoussa l'avalanche d'inquiétudes qui venait de lui tomber dessus et accéléra le pas. Pour l'instant Luke était presque en train de la traîner à sa suite. Ils retrouvèrent le couloir ouvert du cinquième étage et observèrent longuement le paysage. La lumière tombante était douce. La forêt avait l'air tellement vivante et accueillante à bonne distance.

— Horrible journée ? demanda finalement Luke qui n'avait pas lâché ses hanches.

 _Tu lui plais Rosie_ , la part euphorique de son cerveau était en train de s'en donner à cœur joie. Il fallait qu'elle y croit. Après tout, elle pouvait plaire. Elle était pas _très_ belle mais elle pouvait être jolie.

— Complètement. Et toi, tu es confiant pour les ASPICS ?

— J'en présente que trois, c'est sensé bien se passer.

En signe de soutien, elle se colla entièrement à lui et lui ouvrit un long câlin. Ce n'était pas leur premier câlin, en fait, ça pouvait même être leur dernière si Rose la confiante avait tort. Son ventre se tordait alors qu'elle se sentait devenir doucement bouillante contre lui. Il était plus grand qu'elle. Son menton rencontrait sa tempe, il était rugueux à cause de la repousse. Brisant ce doux confort, Rose releva la tête pour voir ses yeux.

— Je suis contente qu'on passe ces vacances ensemble.

Luke avait les yeux marrons, foncés mais tellement chaleureux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, elle voulait essayer de l'embrasser. Après tout, il était le seul de ses amis avec qui elle partageait une telle proximité, ça devait être un signe.

Il la prit de vitesse en fonçant sur ses lèvres plus vite qu'elle aurait pu le penser. Elle sentit sa langue avant même d'avoir cherché son manuel de comment rouler une pelle. Rose crocheta son cou pour se stabiliser et profita de ce délicieux moment.

— Désolé, murmura Luke en s'écartant finalement. Peut-être qu'on va trop vite...

— Pas du tout, rit Rose amusée de son air gêné. Je suis carrément une fille à qui on roule une belle avant un premier rencard.

Luke Chubb rigola de sa franchise et se permit alors de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

* * *

Défi : Nuit du Fof

Thème : Présomptueuse


	21. 2024  Avril

**2024 − Avril**

— Bonjour à tous.

Les deux préfets-en-chef étaient postés devant la table des professeurs. C'était lundi matin et les élèves avaient un peu peur de ce qui leur était réservé. Il arrivait que les élèves préfets leur réservent de sales surprises pour les fêtes.

— Aujourd'hui c'est le lundi de Pâques alors à partir de seize heures, nous lâcherons un poulet aux pâtes d'or. Votre objectif sera de l'attraper afin d'obtenir l'œuf qu'il cache. Tout le monde peut participer et la victoire fera gagner sept cents points à votre maison. Petit indice, le poulet sera particulièrement sensible aux sorts que vous avez appris cette année. Alors bonne chance !

— Waouh, ça s'est de l'annonce, souffla Rose à son petit-ami. Ça va être un vrai carnage !

— Les gens ne sont pas sans gêne, opposa Luke en quittant son devoir des yeux. L'archi-mage Lulaby, un ou deux « l » ?

— Un « l », un « i ». Les étudiants sont des sauvages. Pâques de la promo de 2020 avait offert des cadeaux magnifiques au vainqueur. Vu qu'il y a un seul œuf, je suppose qu'il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur cette fois...

— Pourquoi pas toi ?

— Très drôle, je veux pas finir à l'infirmerie.

— N'importe quoi...

— On a qu'à parier. L'infirmerie sera remplie d'ici ce soir mec. Et tu me devras un super resto ! Bonne journée.

Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres et partit en direction des cachots. Malheureusement, Luke s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle avait raison. Même parmi les Septième année, il y avait bon nombre de personne intéressées. Les gains de ce genre d'évènements étaient variés : bourse pleine, place de concerts ou de match de Quidditch, voyage à l'étranger, lettre de recommandation ou proposition de stage particulièrement rare, objet rare, artefacts magiques et avalanche de sucreries.

Même lui était un peu tenté malgré la faible possibilité qu'il avait de gagner.

Mais quand les cloches sonnèrent quatre heures, il comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt. Des commandos de cinq ou six élèves avaient commencé à s'organiser à coup de plan et de radios. Il était carrément pas prêt. Et quand la chasse prit fin ; exceptionnellement l'heure de coucher fut retardée à vingt-et-une heure. Rose avait eu raison, dans leur course folle, les élèves s'étaient tiré dans les pattes à coups d'attaques par farces et attrapes.

Leah Tompire paradait avec son précieux œuf ; elle était en quatrième année à Serdaigle. Elle avait réparti son gain − un pass pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, un entretien avec n'importe quel chef de Département des Sports et l'œuf qui était une réalisation artisanale du grand Ru Berger.

Il y avait eu tellement de blessés que Mrs. Pomfresh avait ouvert une deuxième infirmerie. Mais rien d'extrême à part ça.

* * *

Défi : Nuit du Fof

Thème : Poulet


End file.
